


Transparent Truths

by Pokeevee57



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Tried, I'm Sorry, It was his idea, Kaito's humor, Slight OOCness, Texting, but mostly Kaito, he'll lose his mind, poor Hakuba, to the expense of Kaito and Shinichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeevee57/pseuds/Pokeevee57
Summary: Hakuba was determined to capture Kaito KID, but he started to doubt himself one fateful heist night. Shinichi was really only trying to pay KID back for some favors he had done, but he already was in pretty deep at this point. Getting in deeper wouldn't make a difference, right? Kaito just loved to mess around with the detectives, but Kudo might just be his favorite after this. Like he wasn't already, honestly.





	1. Ice to Water

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for any OOCness. It was a necessary evil, and I'm not quite used to writing these characters, seeing as this is my first fanfic of the fandoms. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Hakuba Saguru looked at his watch. _58 seconds left._

58 seconds before Kid would appear to steal the Hope Diamond.

He had been surprised when Inspector Nakamori had found another heist notice inside his pocket right after last month’s heist. That wasn’t something Kid usually did, but then again, he was never completely predictable in his actions.

Of course, it hadn’t taken very long to figure out the little riddle found on the paper.

Kid was to appear to steal the Hope Diamond, being showcased by some rich guy. He was displaying it since the diamond was usually in America.

Hakuba hoped the the KID killer would show up. For some reason, the six-year-old was able to chase the thief down without too much of a problem, even coming out of the chase completely untouched by any sort of mischief. Which was remarkable, since not even Hakuba could avoid all of them.

Maybe Kid was just going easy on him because he was a kid though…. Heh. He knew how much of a soft spot Kuroba had for kids. And yes, he was still completely convinced that Kaitou Kid was Kuroba Kaito, despite his lack of any concrete evidence.

He did hear from somewhere that the small detective had gone to America. Such a shame.

The blonde detective looked at his watch. _3 seconds left._

The loud crowd of Kid fans chanted to the countdown.

“ _3_!”

He mentally prepared his mind for anything.

“ _2_!”

He looked around, making sure he memorized where most of the traps were.

“ _1_!”

He got ready to sprint.

“AHHHHHH!”

The crowd cheered as the thief appeared right on time, a smirk on his face.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for coming to my performance tonight! Especially you, Inspector! Speaking of which, how’d you enjoy my little surprise last month? Surprising, no?”

Inspector Nakamori didn’t even get the chance to answer before the thief snapped his fingers, the room becoming covered in multicolored smoke.

It soon cleared, with everyone finding their clothes a different color. Upon closer inspection, they were also slightly horrified that Kid had changed their hair color as well. Nakamori had found himself dyed a bright pink, while his hair was a dark blue. Hakuba himself was yellow, which wasn’t too bad if it was just that, but then again, his hair had been dyed a strange green color. Which was horrifying because he knew it would take a while for it to completely wash out.

Kid stood on top of the case, the same smirk from before still on his face as he held the diamond necklace that also held the Hope Diamond. The large blue gem and the surrounding diamonds sparkled almost _ominously_ in the indoor lighting, only proving that it was _very_ real and _very much_ in Kid’s hands.

Hakuba blinked. When had Kid even had the _chance_ to take the diamond?! Sure, there was the smoke but… truly one couldn’t bypass the security _that_ easily. Then again, this was _Kaitou KID_ they were talking about.

He had looked at his watch. _One minute and nine seconds since the heist started._

The thief waved at them cheerfully. “Sorry to cut this _very_ short, but seeing that I already have my goal for tonight, I’m going to have to wish you all _adieu_.”

The Inspector glared. “Not if we can catch you first, you _thief_!”

Kid’s smirk turned into a challenging grin. “I’d like to see you try.” He then proceeded to throw out another smoke bomb, colored a plain grey this time, and a snap was heard over all of the ruckus.

The smoke cleared, and it seems that the situation has been made worse because some of the officers had ended up on the ground, tied up. Not all of them, luckily.

But Kid was nowhere to be seen.

Hakuba could hear Nakamori curse before he yelled out orders to the rest of the KID Taskforce. “Find him! He has to be around here somewhere! There’s no way he’ll get away that easily!”

Hakuba could only sigh as he ran towards one of the doors to the side of the room, noticing that was where Kid had been leaning towards right before he had dropped the bomb. He had to be on this side of the building, and he doubted it was a feint, since the thief wouldn’t have enough time to stop his momentum and turn the other way.

Some of the officers followed him as he went through the doorway, jumping over the first laid trap as he continued to keep his pace. He knew some of the Taskforce wasn’t as lucky though, if the surprised yelps he heard coming from behind him were any indication.

The detective sprinted down the hallway, passing a few doors as he made his way through, He would leave that search to the other officers. He had a feeling Kid didn’t duck through any of them though. It was obvious that the guy liked danger a little _too_ much, and Hakuba was sure that it would be the one thing that would eventually lead to his capture.

As he turned left at the corner, he got a good view of the whole hallway in front of him. To the right, parallel to the wall, was a staircase that went up to the next floor. Past it was the rest of the hall that turned left at the corner.

When his eyes landed on the staircase just as he turned the corner, he saw a brief glimmer of white at the very top before it disappeared. Under any other circumstance, he would’ve thought he imagined it and would leave it alone, but at a _KID heist_ … Well…

Any lead was a good lead.

He raced up the stairs, and he barely had the chance to duck as he caught a lone, thin string stretched to catch anyone who was too focused to notice.

Lucky for Hakuba, he was able to avoid it thanks to his good observation skills. It came with being a detective.

It did slow his momentum though, and he grit his teeth as he tried to pick up the pace. He could clearly see the white suit ahead of him though, so he jumped and ducked through some more wires as he did the best he could to avoid any sensors.

He continued to run up the many floors, continued to avoid many of the traps in his way, continued to chase the white-clad thief because he was _right there_.

When he finally made it to the roof where Kid was waiting for him, he knew he didn’t come out unscathed. His right forearm was purple, and his left leg was red. There was also probably some other damage he couldn’t see.

Despite this though, he grinned. _He had him cornered now!_ There was no way he’d let Kid get away when he _finally caught up!_

A voice in his head said that Conan was still better than him, but he ignored it as he walked over to the thief, who held the jewel to the moon. “I have you now, Kid. Why don’t you come with me? I’m sure the Taskforce has been saving a nice cell just for you.”

Kid turned and looked at him, the smile on his face quickly turning into a smirk as he lowered his arm. He didn’t even _look_ tired, the bastard. “Ah, Tantei-san, you finally had the skill to find me tonight, huh? I’m a little impressed, but not quite enough unfortunately~ You still have much to learn, detective. You _do_ realize that I went a little easy on you guys tonight, right? 

Hakuba stared. _What?!_ There was no way the thief would do that. He was probably just messing with him right now!

He checked his watch again. _Eleven minutes and twelve seconds since the start of the heist._

Kid laughed at him. “You actually _thought_ you could get me tonight?! Ah, you’re _priceless_ Tantei-san! But of course, I live for the thrill of the chase. It’s been rather boring without my favorite critic here, so I had to spice things up a bit, if that’s how the saying goes.”

Hakuba frowned and took a step forward. Before he could say anything, a _gunshot_ rung out through the rooftop.

Both of their eyes widened as they heard the bullet ricochet far too close to comfort. None of them had seen it, but Hakuba _swore_ he had felt it wizz past his face, which was a scary thought in itself.

Kid was the one to snap out of it first though, as his shaken form suddenly became more firm and rigid and his face gained a sort of determined look. He lunged for the teen detective as another shot echoed loudly.

It seemed that the thief had gotten him out of the way just in time, because the bullet barely hit Kid’s right forearm instead. They both landed on the ground, covered by a heating unit for the moment.

Hakuba’s eyes widened more in fright than shock at the blotch of red that was steadily growing on Kid’s clean white suit.

The thief didn’t waste any time though, immediately standing up. He held out his uninjured hand to the detective. “Look, I have a way for us to escape but… I don’t want you to get hurt. So can you please trust me, just this once?” His voice was surprisingly quiet and soft, even as he could sense the seriousness in the tone.

Hakuba lied still for a moment, thinking. Could he trust this person, this _thief_ who stole gems only to return them in what he was sure was mockery, and who messed with both him and the police? Then again, Kuroba wasn’t a _bad person_. He always made sure no one was hurt at heists, never doing anything that could permanently damage anything. At school, even though he never stopped his pranks, he never did it to hurt others. Indeed, perhaps it was to cheer them up instead.

He scoffed. It was probably only for himself, for his own selfish reasons. But… “Alright.” He smirked. “I’ll trust you. Just this once though. You better give me an explanation why we’re being shot at though.” His hand grabbed the thief’s, and he pulled himself up with his help.

Kid smiled back. “Ok, I promise I will. First things first though. On the count of three, we’ll run to the edge of the roof on the other side. Run as fast as you can. I’ll be right next to you. And when I say jump, you jump, got it?”

Hakuba nodded.

The thief started the countdown. “1, 2…. 3!”

Hakuba ran as fast as he could, not even looking back, knowing that he had to trust the thief for the time being. Any other action could result in a bloody death for the both of them, if the gunshots nearby were any indication.

He was here. The end of the roof. It had taken seven seconds to reach it. A voice sounded out behind him not a second later.

“JUMP!”

Even though Hakuba knew it was a long way down, it’s not like there was anything else he could do. Even if he knew that all that lay below was a concrete death… Well. It was either death by bullet, or death by Kaito KID. And if he was going down, he was going to bring the thief down with him. Surely the Taskforce would increase their efforts to catch Kid if he did happen to be the cause of his untimely death. So he did what he knew he had to do.

He closed his eyes and jumped.

Honestly, he had half-expected to find himself on the ground, but he felt… arms wrap around him. And he didn’t fall. In fact…

A familiar mocking voice sounded next to him, muffled. “You know, you can open your eyes now!”

And so he did, and his breath was taken away.

They were _flying_ . More like soaring, but _details_.

The city sparkled below, and everything was shining. Most of the light was a soft yellow-orange color, making look like the city was bathed in gold. It reflected reds and blues and whites. Rooftops were spread out before him, flat, and, while many were dark, some of them were the brightest of all, glowing. It was a truly beautiful sight. He would like to say he’d seen this all before, but airplane windows were always so small and were never clear. Not like this. _Never like this._

“ _Impossible._ ” he found himself saying aloud.

A chuckle sounded out near him. “‘ _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._ ’”

A Sherlock Holmes quote? In English, no less? Hakuba did his best to turn to the thief, who was right over him. And of course, it was him who was holding him up. Who else could it have been, really?

The detective nodded, not in the mood to speak as he was still surprised.

The only sound was the wind whipping against their clothes and faces. There was faint noise coming from down below, but it wasn’t enough for him to discern what. It was probably a cacophony of noises that had combined with the help of the flowing air around them.

The silence was comfortable. But of course, he of all people knew that all good things must come to an end.

And it did, not four minutes and twenty-three seconds later as they landed in a nearby park. Kid let go, and Hakuba got out of the way, leaving room for both himself and the thief.

He turned around. Three things caught his eye. First, the hang glider, since it was the largest and pretty noticeable. It soon folded out of sight, underneath the cape.

Second, his hat was nowhere to be seen. He would’ve said something about it but…

Third, Kid was holding his injured arm, a pained look flashing across his face as blood continued to spread slowly.

Hakuba ran forward, worried for the thief’s safety. He may be a criminal, but he saved his life. The least he could do was to help him. “We should get you to a hospital. You were shot, right?”

Kid smiled a bit but he shook his head. “No, I was only grazed, luckily. Either way, a hospital wouldn’t be a good idea, because how would we explain Kaitou Kid, huh?” He laughed weakly.

“True… fine, then at least let me help you. It’ll be hard to wrap that injury by yourself.”

He knew that Kid hesitated. If he was Kid, he would’ve hesitated too. A detective claiming to help you? Usually, that could mean a trap for capture. But Hakuba wanted to pay the thief back for today. Of course, he was sure this would be the only time that it happened (well hopefully it would, no matter how cool it was to soar over the city).

Kid nodded, his hair getting into his eyes at the movement. “Alright. Here, I have some bandages in here, just in case something happened.” He pulled a large bag out of nowhere, already putting a hand inside.

“Wait, let me get it, moving will only aggravate your arm.” Hakuba had taken the bag from him ignoring the complaints as he looked inside.

The bag was mostly filled with clothes, probably to disguise himself before the police could figure out his location. They were dominantly blue, but he saw a white shirt mixed in too. To the side of the bag was the first aid kit he was looking for. Off to the other side was a couple of bottles of water. Good.

He fished the kit out and opened it. Most of the supplies looked almost new, hardly used. The roll of bandage seemed to be the most used, since it looked like half of the bandage was gone. He raised an eyebrow. Were those specks of blood he saw? Perhaps this wasn’t the first time hte thief had been hurt during a heist. But he’d never seen Kuroba in pain at school…

He took the whole roll of bandage out of the kit, not knowing how much he would need since he hasn’t seen the whole injury yet. He looked at Kid as he walked towards him. The thief had sat down on a nearby rock, taking off his jacket and rolling his sleeve so that it didn’t cover the wound, his gloves already on his lap. His neat brown hair waved in the breeze as the moonlight shone down, illuminating his monocle with a reflection of light. His only visible blue eye looked only brighter.

_Wait_ . Wait _just a second_ . Or more like a couple. Because this was _not_ Kuroba. Sure, he _looked_ like Kuroba. In fact, the two could probably pass off as actual _twins_ . Kuroba’s eyes were a violet color, his hair always messy no matter how much one tried to fix it, and his hair was actually a different shade of brown. Although, it might be an easy disguise just in case he did get seen without his famous costume…  
  
Hakuba didn’t know, so for now, he would leave it alone. He would of, course, watch Kid closely to try to find any incriminating evidence that it was Kuroba Kaito under that monocle.

He stopped next to Kid. “Alright, let’s get started.” He held the bandage out, but he was stopped by a hand that had shot out to grab his wrist.

Kid shook his head. “Aren’t you forgetting something first? You should make sure the wound is clean. It wouldn’t do if the wound got infected. There should be a clean cloth inside the first-aid kit, since I cleaned it this morning. There is also a couple of water bottles inside the bag that you can use to wet the cloth.”

Hakuba blinked. He of course knew all of that, being the detective that he was, but Kid was right. He must have been lost in his thoughts enough to forget one of the most crucial parts to wrapping an injury, which was, funnily enough, not wrapping.

Kid raised an eyebrow at him. Oh, right, he was supposed to get the stuff. His brain was just _not_ cooperating with him today.

He grabbed the two items, and lo and behold, the cloth was practically spotless, almost as bright a white as Kid’s suit. The water bottle was, well, a normal water bottle. He was almost surprised because of how much Kid used magic. You would think he would use something a little different considering how much he loved attention.

He decided to take the whole kit. He would need the scissors inside to cut the bandage anyways.

Once he made it back to the rock, he looked at the wound. Well, wound was maybe an exaggeration. Kid was right; it was only a graze. It was a little deep, but it wasn’t anything serious. It didn’t hit anything major, at the very least. Hakuba wet the cloth, not too much, and he cleaned it as gently as possible. Whenever he touched it or neared it, Kid flinched ever so slightly. If he wasn’t right next to him or touching him, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed.

After he cleaned it (to Kid’s satisfaction), he took out the bandage and the pair of scissors, once again looking at the graze, the bandage and water bottle already put away. Now that most of the blood was gone, he could see the injury more clearly.

It wasn’t very thick, going slightly diagonal down his arm. It was about three inches long, which wasn’t bad in actuality. It must have been the angle in which he was shot at. Since he had been lunging for Hakuba, his arms would’ve probably been almost parallel to the ground. The sniper had probably been somewhere above him.

Speaking of which… “What was with the sniper up there? You said that you would explain, right?” He started to wrap the bandage around the wound.

Kid fidgeted a bit, looking comfortable. “While it isn’t _quite_ in my jurisdiction, I did accidentally drag you into this, so I suppose I owe you a bit of an explanation. However, I myself can’t tell you much.” 

“Why not?"

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that either. Sorry. Anyways, that sniper… from what I’ve heard, his name is Snake. Or at least his codename. He’s appeared at a few heists, not all of them, but still some. He has _something_ against me, but he hasn’t told me what it was. In fact, I don’t think I’ve heard him speak either, which would make sense, as he probably wouldn’t want me to recognize his voice.”

“Do you know what he looks like?”

He shook his head. “No. It would make it a lot easier if I did though.” He laughed bitterly.

“I see… So you don’t know why he’s shooting you.”

A slight hesitance. Then he shook his head.

Hmm. It sounded like he told Hakuba as much as he could, despite his promise that he couldn’t. There was something suspicious about it all….

He tied the bandage tightly before cutting the excess off. He put it and the scissors inside the kit next to him, stretching as he stood up. “There, hopefully that should do it.”

“Thanks. Now, I should probably get going…” Kid stood up, picking up his jacket and the first-aid kit, putting it back in his bag. He then picked the bag up, and started to walk away, the cowlick in his hair bouncing at his swift movements.

“Wait!”

Kid turned around, looking a bit annoyed. “What?”

“...You’re Kudo Shinichi, aren’t you?”

Hakuba didn’t miss the panic in his eyes, despite how fast he covered it. He smirked, knowing he caught him.

“Don’t even try to hide it. Look, I promise I won’t tell. Even if I don’t like Kid… I really respect you.”

Kid paused. Then his entire disposition changed. He straightened his stance and grinned that familiar grin. Not that familiar Kid grin, but the grin that Hakuba had seen in many newspapers in the past.

“So… how’d you figure it out? Hakuba-san, right?”

“Right. Well, the first clue I got was your Holmes quote. You’re quite famous as the Heisei Holmes, you know. And it is well-known that you like Sherlock Holmes as well. And with you quoting the book in English, you had to be a huge fan to know it. The person I had originally suspected to Kid is not a fan of the detective, even going as far to sa he hated him. He’s a person who prefers action and fantasy over most mysteries. He always makes fun of my love of the Sherlock Holmes books.”

“Next was your seriousness. While you act like a prankster magician on the stage of a heist, during the past several minutes you didn’t once prank me or anything like that. In fact, you’ve been rather serious. You’re also observant, as well as quite knowledgeable. You knew about how to clean a wound and that I had been spacing out, already suspecting me of something. Probably that I could turn you in. But you noticed how honest I was, huh?”

“Anyways, thirdly, your appearance. I’ve seen a lot of pictures of you, due to your fame as both a detective and being the son of two already famous people. Also, your supposed disappearance reached headlines for a time. I don’t think anyone would be able to pull off that cowlick of yours without some crazy help. Or if it’s natural, like yours is. The person I had suspected has superbly messy hair. I’ve seen people trying to tame it, none of them succeeding. I’m sure even he would be able to get his hair the way yours is. Plus, you fit the picture of Heisei Holmes to a T. Same complexion, same eyes, same build… same skill.”

“Lastly, well… your ID was right on top of your clothes. After a quick check, I determined it was real. It was next to your phone.”

The thief blinked. Then, he laughed. He actually _laughed_. “Well, I guess it was only my own fault then, huh? Really, I’m not too surprised that you’d be the one to figure it out, Hakuba-san, being the famous detective you are.”

Hakuba smiled. “Still, I’m surprised that _you_ of all people were Kaitou Kid. It would make sense why you’ve been gone though. And no one would even think of it being you. So I suppose it’d be rather easy, huh?”

“Haha, I guess it would. So are you really not going to turn me in?”

Hakuba frowned. “While it’s true you're a thief, you do return what’s taken. Either way, I don’t think I would feel good if I took a skilled detective like you off the streets. From what I’ve heard, you’ve solved most of the murders around here. Without you, I think that at least of the murders that’s occurred would be solved. Just… make sure to be careful from now on, ok? I respect you as a fellow detective, and I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

Kid, or Kudo Shinichi, smiled. “Right. Oh, and one more thing…” He took something out of his pocket and tossed it.  Hakuba easily caught it.

The Hope Diamond.

He looked up again to thank him.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

He looked back down at the diamond again, only to elicit a (ahem, manly) scream as he found himself in a poofy yellow princess dress.

 

* * *

 

Hakuba sighed as he listened to the teacher drag on. Back to normal life.

Well… almost.

He looked over at Kuroba, who was _clearly_ in a good mood. He was humming in the middle of class for goodness sake. Didn’t he have any sense of seriousness in him?! He wasn’t even pranking anyone...

He wondered why Kuroba was happy. Now that he knew Kaitou KID’s true identity, he wasn’t sure why Kuroba could be so cheerful. Before, Hakuba had always assumed that the magician’s emotions had been based off the Kid life. But now…

Now he’d have to start over.

Since Kaito wasn’t Kid, him moving here had almost been for nothing. The thief was at an entirely different school. He guessed that he shouldn't worry though. He knew that Kudo had a good sense of self-restraint.

Last night had been enlightening, to say in the least.

The bell rang right then, signaling lunch. The teacher left in a hurry, probably afraid that Kuroba would start his pranks as soon a lunch had started. The rest of the class had also been on edge, suspecting that Kuroba had something big planned.

To everyone’s surprise, Kuroba continued to simply hum, taking out a lunch and actually eating like a normal person.

Hakuba sighed. Now was a good time as any…

He got up from his seat and walked to Kuroba’s seat. “Hey, Kuroba, mind if I talk to you for a second? _Alone_?”

Kuroba looked up and blinked at him. He smiled innocently. “Sure, Hakuba-kun! The roof right?”

“Sure. Just hurry up, it’s kind of important.”

The magician swiftly packed everything up and followed him. Once they were on the roof, alone, they turned to each other.   
  
“So, what did you need?”

“I’m extremely sorry for the misunderstanding, Kuroba-kun! I had assumed that you were Kaitou Kid all this time, but now I know that I was wrong. I apologize for my silly accusations.”

Hakuba had bowed, feeling that it would be necessary to really get his point across.

“I made a huge mistake in thinking that you were Kid. I never really had enough evidence, I had only suspected, which is disgraceful for a detective, and there was never any real, proof, and I’m very sorry for everything.

And he was. All he had had was circumstantial evidence and a feeling, even though it was a detective’s job to make sure they had enough evidence before they arrested the wrong person. And that had been exactly what he had done. In the future, if he had convinced the Taskforce that Kuroba was Kid, the wrong person would’ve gone to jail. And even then, Kid would _still_ be on the loose, which would be bad for the Taskforce’s reputation, which would just make everything worse.

He was glad he had learned the truth before he had done anything too brash.

Hakuba only heard silence. Slightly nervous, he looked up.

 

* * *

 

Kaito really didn’t know what to say when Hakuba had actually apologized to him. He had actually _apologized_ . To _him_.

It was priceless in a number of ways.

He was really trying to keep his face as blank as possible (once the shock had worn off anyways). He didn’t need the annoying detective to be have a reason to be more annoying.

But when Hakuba had looked up at him from that position, not even standing up straight yet and giving him a slightly nervous look…. Well.

His mask broke, and he laughed.

The incredulous look and the clear confusion on his face had only made him laugh harder. And then he was reminded of last night, and he just _lost it_.

He was crying! Noticing that the detective had looked offended, he took out his phone, looking through his phone before he found what he was looking for. The picture only made him laugh harder, which he had no idea that it was possible at this point. He held out the phone to his classmate who took it to get a closer look.

Because really, who _couldn’t_ laugh at seeing Hakuba in a dress?

And Hakuba looked, well… he looked pretty mad, but also a bit shocked. His face was flushed, probably a mixture of both anger and embarrassment.

Supposedly Hakuba was the one person in the world who couldn’t laugh at seeing himself in such silly attire.

But frankly, the picture was going to make Kaito’s _month_. He really had to thank Shinichi for this.

When the great Heisei Holmes had sent him the picture without warning this morning, he was only glad he was home alone because he was sure he sounded like a madman.

He had also practically choked on the hot chocolate he had been drinking, but no one needed to know that.

“W-where’d you get this?”

Kaito waved him off, snatching his phone. “I accept your apology, Hakuba! See ya~”

“O-oi, Kuroba!”

The teen magician swiftly made it back to his class, lunch still in session. He sat down at his desk, taking out a phone in the process. He started to text someone.

_KID:_ **Yo Shin-chan! Thx for the pic! His face was priceless!!!!! XDDD**

**Did you know he apologized today? He even BOWED. This has gotta be the greatest day of my LIFE**

_Meitantei:_ **Haven’t you done that before though? With the dress I mean. Why are you so happy about it?**

_KID:_ **Because I actually have a good pic of him in a dress now! Most of them were blurry… Ooooh I know Imma frame this inside his house, he’ll go NUTS**

_Meitantei:_ **Calm down, we don’t need you to break him. No matter how much you dislike him, a person can only take so much. Also, he’s a good detective, we don’t need to destroy his brain in the process.**

_KID:_ **Mou, you’re no fun :( But seriously thx for filling in 4 me! Didn’t expect the nuisance to see u but I think it was SO worth it in the end huh? ;D**

_Meitantei:_ **...Maybe.**

_KID:_ **Oooh are u admitting it was fun? I’m so PROUD of u!!! <3**

_Meitantei:_ **By the way, how’s that gunshot wound healing up?**

_KID:_ **Changing the subject are we? Its great though, I haven’t been feeling that much pain. It should be almost healed right? Ah I can’t wait! Im going to have to let you take over for me some other time!**

_Meitantei:_ **I almost got shot you know. By the same person that shot YOU.**

_KID:_ **I know. But think of all the pranks we could pull off with TWO of us~ Nakamori’s face would just be a pleasant side effect~**

**And oops thats the school bell gtg. See ya Meitantei~ :)**

_Meitantei:_ **Bye, you annoying magician.**


	2. A Translucent View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new month, which means a new heist. What will happen now that Hakuba knows that Kaito KID is none other than Shinichi Kudo himself? Is Kudo really KID? 
> 
> He is so confused. Please help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why this is also strongly Hakuba-centric. Because it's funny to see things from his view, perhaps...? 
> 
> Idk, but there is another POV, don't worry. XD   
> And sorry for the wait, I was on a bit of a writer's block~ And I've been busy, but it's mostly the writer's block thing lol   
> So sorry for the change of writing styles, I kept writing little by little every so often so there were some periods of time where I just wrote a bit and then stopped for awhile...
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!

The next month passed by quickly for Hakuba. Knowing the identity of Kaitou Kid had really thrown him for a loop, drastically changing what he knew of the thief. By the time the next heist notice had come in two weeks later, he swore that his mind was  _ still  _ reeling from the shock of that day (and the day after, but we don’t talk about that). 

It took another week to figure out the message (now he knew why it was always difficult to figure the riddles out, because a  _ detective _ , the son of a famous  _ mystery writer _ , had written them. That actually made a  _ lot _ of sense). Kaitou Kid was going to steal the Dresden Green this time, on loan from Germany. Hakuba had done a little research on the gem. Apparently, it was the largest green diamond in the world, at 41 carats. It was quite the beautiful jewel, really. But then again, weren’t all jewels beautiful? 

Anyways, the heist was scheduled a week from now, on a Saturday, at 9:00 at night, at a museum in Ekoda. And honestly, Hakuba couldn’t wait. He still had a lot to learn about the Phantom Thief and his situation. 

Like why did he take up the mantle of the last Kid? How did he learn his tricks (not magic, magic didn’t exist)? Why did he never actually  _ steal  _ anything? Who were the people who tried to shoot him that night?  _ Why  _ did they try to shoot him? Who was Snake, and did he work alone? Or was he only a small part of something much bigger? 

Hakuba didn’t know the answers to any of these questions, and, while it wasn’t quite tearing him apart, it did occupy his brain most of the time. There was just so  _ much  _ that he felt like he needed to figure out. Learning who Kid was had quickly unraveled his curiosity tenfold. 

He couldn’t be more relieved when the day of the heist came. 

That day at school, despite his efforts to hide it, he was sure his excitement didn’t go unnoticed by his classmates. Especially Kuroba. Which was confirmed when said classmate confronted him as soon as the school bell rang. “ _ Someone  _ looks excited today. Finally gonna watch Kid’s performance instead of catching him?” 

Hakuba scoffed. “No, I’ll never stop catching that thief.” Well… that wasn’t  _ quite  _ true now was it? He respected Kudo. But he would still try to catch the thief at heists. He had to be fair, after all. And it just wouldn’t do for Kuroba to have another reason to tease him, so of course, he kept all of that information to himself. 

The magician gave a grin, having that kind of look that he knew more than he was letting on. “Oh really? Ok then, see ya~”

That... did not reassure him. Of anything.

The following few hours went by slowly for Hakuba, to his chagrin. He had had to do homework, chores, independent research…. And then, finally, 8:47 pm, inside the museum. 

Hakuba had arrived about an hour ago, seeing if Kid had come beforehand to set traps (and also to alleviate his boredom). He didn’t see anything amiss, but that didn’t mean he could relax. Most of the tricks and and traps were usually  _ during  _ the heist, not before. 

“Hey,” a somewhat familiar voice sounded out from behind him. 

Who was that? He turned around, only to be caught completely by surprise. Standing behind him, clearly the owner of the voice, was none other than the great Heisei Holmes and secretive Phantom Thief, Shinichi Kudo. 

“K-Kudo-kun, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here for the heist. Why else?” He shrugged as if  _ that  _ explained everything. Which it didn’t. 

“Yo Kudo, who’s this?”

Hakuba realized that Kudo was here with someone. Looking to his right, he indeed found the other person, who he immediately recognized as the Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji. He decided to answer, holding out his hand. “Ah, I’m Hakuba Saguru. I was a detective in Great Britain for a while, but lately I’ve been spending my time helping Division Two catch Kaitou Kid.” 

“Oh, well in that case, it’s a pleasure ta meetcha!” He shook Hakuba’s hand. “I’m Hattori Heiji, Detective of tha West!” 

Kudo explained his presence. “Since Hattori was in the area, he decided that he wanted to have a chance to try and catch the elusive Kaito Kid. Of course, I’m here for the same reason.” 

Hakuba raised his eyebrow. How was he going to pull that off? With Hattori there, there was no way Kudo could get away without the other detective noticing. Just what was he planning...? 

He checked his watch. His eyes widened.  _ 16 seconds left?! _ The heist was going to start soon! 

His eyes flicked back to Kudo, who was chatting with his friend.  _ What was he still  _ doing  _ here?! Didn’t he have a heist to run?! Why hasn’t he excused himself or something? _

The fans started to finish the countdown. 

“3!

“2!”

“1!” 

And right on time (as always) the white Phantom Thief appeared, bowing to the crowd. 

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen _ ! I’m glad you all could make it today! It’s always such an honor to be welcomed by my dear fans. Also, it looks like we have a couple of special guests tonight!” 

Kid snapped his fingers, the room becoming dark for a single spotlight. “Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the great detectives of the east and west, Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji! It’s great to have you two tonight!” 

The crowd applauded excitedly for the two. Hattori looked confused but he also looked pretty embarrassed since he had literally been placed into the spotlight out of nowhere. Kudo just looked amused. 

Of course he’d present himself. Even if Hakuba really wasn’t sure how he did it. 

After the applause died down, Kid continued to speak. “Meitantei, Tantei-han, I’d wish you luck, but I don’t want you to catch me, so I won’t~” 

Hakuba heard the Inspector’s voice. “WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! GET HIM!!!” 

The Taskforce snapped out of their bewilderment, jumping into action. Kid pouted. “Aw, Nakamori-keibu, you always ruin the fun. However, I can make my own fun, so I suppose that isn’t much of a problem, now is it?” He laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke just as some of the officers jumped at him. 

And when the smoke cleared, he was gone, and the officers were out cold, complete with (of course) multicolored clothes. Nothing too drastic… 

...Yet. 

Hakuba immediately went into action, looking all around the tall and circular room to see if he could find the thief. 

Let’s see… the ground level. There were several doors that had been left wide open. It was a museum, after all. People needed to be able to go from one exhibit to the other easily. In the center of the room was the display where the jewel had been, surrounded by red velvet rope acting as a boundary for any onlookers. Of course, it would do absolutely nothing to stop Kid. The display case was empty, the door closed as if there wasn’t supposed to be anything to display in the first place. He had a feeling that it would be locked. 

Seeing nothing else worth noting, he looked up at the second floor. It was accessible by either the elevator in the back of the room or the two staircases set out to either side. There were only a few more openings in the wall there. 

Just in between the second and third floors was a huge planets display. Each planet looked smooth and colorful, looking large as they still spun in a circle. It obscured the third (and last) floor a bit, but not too much since it was already mostly out of view thanks to Hakuba’s position on the ground. 

He could, however, see the ceiling. It was made of glass, a black sky showing in between the clunky planets. From his review of the museum’s map, he knew that it didn’t open. It’s a pain for the window cleaners, he mused, but he supposed that he was glad it was the way it was now. 

As he looked back down, a single string shone in the light just above one of the planets, Saturn. Curious, Hakuba looked closer. Ah, there! Saturn’s movement was a bit off, as if it wasn’t spinning correctly. It swung back and forth ever so slightly, having the telltale signs of a certain  _ someone  _ being on it, if only if it may have been for a split second. Kid can’t control everything. 

Of course, all of these observations took less than a minute, and more like a few seconds. Thinking is a LOT faster than typing and reading. 

When Hakuba’s eyes finally came back to the ground floor, he found that his eyes had locked onto Kudo’s. There was a sort of determination, a sort of  _ glee _ that shone through. After what felt like a lifetime, Kudo smirked and looked away, breaking the actually incredibly short moment. Before he could even think about what he saw, Kudo ran off, running up the stairs with Hattori right at his heels. 

He had a feeling that they had noticed what he had. He ran up the stairs on the other side, dodging the few traps that Kid must’ve put down when he got away. Hakuba continued to run up the stairs until he got to the third floor, already seeing both Hakuba and Kudo examining the planets. 

As Hakuba caught up to them, he noticed that Kudo had put his hand on his chin in a contemplative pose, clearly thinking about something. Hattori looked like he was thinking too, but he wasn’t in any noticeable pose, just standing there looking. He stood next to the two detectives and followed their gaze to the planets. Where they were right now, they were right next to Saturn, where they’d seen the string. 

The string could be seen here as well, despite how thin it was. Luckily, the light was easily reflected off of it, making it more visible. It was wrapped around the ring of the fake planet, a miniature grappling hook keeping it in place. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kudo’s eyes widen a little before he got ahold of himself and gave a smirk instead. However, Hakuba could tell that, while the smirk had replaced the slight shock, it was still most likely a very real emotion that the other detective was feeling. The detective ran off, leaving his friend behind. Hakuba blinked in shock as he saw that Hattori had a completely purple-colored face. 

Hattori had gotten hit by one of Kid’s traps, then? He’s sorry, he really was, but that, admittedly, was a little humorous. He would never let Kid know though. Or, for that matter, Kudo, because  _ they’re the same person.  _

It was easy to forget that they were. The two acted like completely different people. While Kudo was a serious detective, Kid was a playful but dangerous thief who was also capable of a plethora of tricks that he called “magic.” 

Then again, he guessed he could see it. Kudo had been off the radar for a while, probably to do the heists. He knew that Kid had come back before the detective had disappeared, but most likely the heists were interfering too much with his real life. Also, both Kid and Kudo were dangerous in their own ways. Both were extremely smart and scarily good at what they did, given their success and fame. They both seemed to have a good eye for detail too, as their jobs required them to be. 

So he could see the resemblance. 

(He wouldn’t have seen it if he had met Kudo in any other situation than he had. 

He  _ hadn’t  _ seen it.) 

Hakuba shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked to the planets again. He wasn’t entirely sure where the thief went, or if Kudo was just messing with him (which wouldn’t be surprising, actually). But then he’d be messing with Hattori too, and that was something that he was pretty sure Kudo wouldn’t do. 

To his right, he heard Hattori mutter under his breath, probably frustrated about Kudo leaving him behind. 

He looked back to the scene, trying to think what could’ve given the thief’s location away. Specks of dust flitted in and out of view as they floated through the rays of light that illuminated the area. There was an awful lot of it, most likely because Kid had disturbed them when he had come up here…. 

Wait a minute…. 

He scanned Saturn, hoping to find the clue he was thinking of. If he was right…There! 

The dust in the air also covered the tops of the planets they were looking at, leaving a fine layer of gray. However, if one were to step on it, they’d disturb the dust underneath them. 

And leave footprints. Pale, almost unnoticeable footprints, but footprints nonetheless.

Hattori tensed up next to him. It seemed that he had caught the clue too. 

They both knew where Kid went. And really, Hakuba maybe should have seen it earlier, as this was a pretty tall museum. Or at least, most of the buildings in the area were shorter in comparison to it. 

Hattori put a hand to his face in what may have been slight exasperation or frustration, and he proceeded to groan  _ again _ as it seemed that some of the dye that had been left on his face had smeared onto his hand due to the motion. He grumbled under his breath. 

Hakuba, in the meantime, (or at least, while he was being slightly amused by the hot-headed detective), tried to figure out which way would be the fastest route to the top. There were a couple of different ways, as one could either climb the stairs placed all the way to the left or you could enter the lone elevator in the center of the room. 

...Yes, he’d choose the stairs. The chance that Kid had booby-trapped the elevator was unlikely, but it would probably be slower even if the stairs were full of traps. Besides, the elevator was probably already down and out of service. The police didn't like giving Kid easy exits (even though they involuntarily do). They like to close off the obvious exits by locking all the doors or turning off some of the transportation technology inside the building, such as elevators, escalators, and the like. 

Hattori was behind him as he started to go up the stairs (and why do they keep doing things at the same time, because surely he didn’t have the same intelligence as  _ Hattori _ , right?). They both ran to where they were sure to find Kid facing off Kudo in all of their glory. While that was what Hattori probably thought, Hakuba wasn't quite as sure. 

If Kudo and Kid were the same person, how would they be able to face off? Did Kudo find someone to play the part of Kid for him? Or was it the other way around? No, he didn't find that likely. Both figures would be incredibly difficult to imitate well, what with Kid’s skillful tricks and traps and Kudo’s incredible detective skills and bravado. There were more factors that would be difficult to imitate, of course, but those were the main points, and he did not have a lot of time to hypothesize much else, as he and Hattori were nearing the stairs to the roof of the museum. 

Even while he was deep in thought, Hakuba was able to avoid many of the traps in his way, due to his instincts and the experience he had from chasing the thief for a long while. However, since he wasn't  _ quite _ at his best, he did get a few snips of a trap here and there. Most of them were harmless color dye traps (which got his hair,  _ again _ , as well as his hand, which he would have to be careful with). There were a couple of other traps that he got hit by too, but they weren’t important now. 

The two reached the top of the short flight of stairs in seconds. Hattori busted through the door, and Hakuba came in close behind. The two were tense, ready to take on the thief with their own hands if they had to. However, nothing could have prepared them for the sight that would appear in front of them… 

 

* * *

 

Shinichi caught up to Kaitou Kid easily, avoiding each trap with practiced ease. He felt a little bad leaving Hattori and Hakuba behind, but there was something important he had to talk to Kid about without the other two listening in. He hadn’t seen the thief for the entire month since that one incident, so he wanted to be sure he was ok, especially after that bullet wound he had gotten. It should’ve healed by now, but, if today’s performance was any indication… 

He shook his head. Focus! He needed to get to the rooftop. Luckily, he was already a few steps away. The door was unlocked, fortunately. 

Shinichi stepped out into the cool night air, a slight breeze ruffling the hair in his face. After reveling in the chill for a few seconds, he sighed and closed the door behind him, locking it with a key he had gotten from Nakamori for extra security. 

He turned around to see Kid holding up the dark green diamond to the full moon above. It sparkled beautifully, rainbows forming on its edges. However, there seemed to be nothing else particularly exciting about it, as he heard an audible sigh come from the thief as he dropped his hand to his side. Kaitou Kid turned around towards the detective, his emotions carefully hidden behind shadows and his own poker face. “Ahh, Meitantei, you made it~” He put on his signature smirk as he noticed the detective. 

The detective frowned. “Kid, cut the crap, I  _ know _ you haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

The thief blinked in confusion, his brows furrowed and his head tilted ever so slightly. “What are you talking about?” 

Shinichi strode confidently up to Kid, stopping right in front of him. The thief twitched, but otherwise didn’t move. “What are you doing, detective??” 

“This.” He sharply poked Kid on his shoulder, which made the thief yelp. Shinichi’s scowl deepened. “You haven’t been taking care of your wound properly.”    
  
It was Kid’s turn to frown. “Of course I’ve been taking care of it properly! Who do you think I  _ am _ ?”

“An idiot.” He smirked a bit before he went back to his worried frown. “I wasn’t talking about that, though. I know you know how to take care of a wound. What I was saying was that you’ve been unnecessarily straining yourself to the point that your wound still hasn’t fully healed, even though it should have by this point. It should’ve healed last month just after I filled in for you, but here you are, still with a soreness that’s been affecting tonight’s performance.”    
  
“I think you’re underestimating me there, Meitantei…” 

“No, I’m not. I know  _ exactly  _ what you are capable of. Don’t think I don’t. And I know because your performance tonight was a bit more sloppy than what I usually see.” Before Kid could protest, he continued with a louder voice. “First of all, you left your lift on Saturn. From what I could tell, the string broke when you were ascending, which made you use another string to pull yourself up. Usually, the fact that this happened wouldn’t be a bother to you, and nobody would notice. Tonight, however, due to the extra strain put on your shoulder from your earlier endeavors, you became more distracted than usual, leading you to either forget about picking up your leftover string or that you panicked enough thinking you didn’t have enough time to pick it up. Either way, it’s worrying.” 

Shinichi held up two fingers. “Secondly, you left footprints in the dust on top of the planets. You must not have noticed, considering the look on your face right now.” Indeed, Kid’s face held the smallest bit of shock, surprised enough to elicit the reaction. “You seemed to be in more of hurry than most of your heists, making your moves a bit sloppy. You wouldn’t have gone on top of the planets otherwise. Also, you hardly played with the taskforce this time around, which seems to be your favorite pastime if your previous heists are anything to go by.” 

Kid was silent. Shinichi held up a third finger. “And the final reason I know that your shoulder is strained is because of that poke I gave you earlier. Most times, I know you either wouldn’t flinch at all, you’d dodge, or you would pretend you were hurt with obvious sarcasm. You did none of those, instead opting to yelp in probable pain.” He stepped forward again, glaring into Kid’s own eyes. The thief held up his hands and backed up in slight fear. “So Kid, tell me the truth: have you  _ really  _ been taking care of your wound as you should’ve?” 

The thief looked like he was about to protest for a moment before he looked into those defying eyes. He sighed before pouting and turning away. “And what if I haven’t?” 

They didn’t seem to hear the door slam open. Or the footsteps that followed. 

Shinichi leaned back. “Then you need to stop straining yourself and  _ actually  _ rest for the next month. No exceptions, not even for Kid. Understood?” 

Kaitou Kid sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. “Yes, ok,  _ fine _ , I admit I probably went a  _ little  _ overboard.” The look on his face said otherwise. He looked back and smirked. “So, I’ll rest if you can do one  _ itty- _ bitty thing for me~” 

An eyebrow was raised. “Which is….?” 

Kid seemed to steel himself for a moment. Then, he twirled around, flourishing a fresh, bright blue rose into the detective’s face. “What the-” 

“You’ll have to go on a date with me, Mei-tan-tei~” His visible eye sparkled mischievously, with an underlying emotion that Shinichi couldn’t name. Not like he could think on it, as he was too busy being completely shocked. “Wh-what?!” He could feel his face heating up in surprise and embarrassment. 

Kid looked behind him for a split second, just by chance, and his eyes widened for a split second before he schooled his face back to normal. He tossed the rose and the jewel to the detective before he took a few steps back. “Just kidding~ I just wanted to surprise you~ You should see the look on your face!” His smirk was hasty, but true. 

He was now backed up to the edge of the roof. “I’ll catch you later.” He jumped skillfully off, his smirk the last thing Shinichi saw before he disappeared from view. Kaitou Kid had already glided away, a white speck in the distance due to the winds blowing in his favor. 

“Damn, that stupid thief.” He easily caught the rose and the Dresden Green diamond in his hands. A little bit of the heat from earlier still remained on his face. 

Shinichi turned around, ready to get back downstairs and put tonight behind him. What he saw instead was Hakuba and Hattori standing there, shocked. So Shinichi plastered what he could of a smile onto his face. “Oh, hey. When’d you guys get here?” 

 

* * *

 

Hakuba snapped out of his stupor when he saw Kudo talking to them. He cleared his throat to regather his bearings. He replied with a surprisingly quiet voice, however. “Ah, we didn’t get here until just a minute ago. So… what about Kid…?”

Kudo blinked. “Oh. he got away. Luckily, he gave me back the jewel so uh… here. You should take it.” He walked up to them and carefully handed the green diamond to Hakuba, although it was clear he was a bit distracted. Kudo continued to walk past them. 

Hattori seemed to have finally snapped out of it as well. “Hey, Kudo, where’re ya goin’? We can go back down together, ya know.” 

Kudo looked back at the two, already at the stairway. “Oh, I’ve got to go somewhere really quick. You two should explain the situation and give the jewel to Nakamori-keibu in the meantime. I’m sure he’d appreciate it. See ya.” And after a small wave, he disappeared from sight. 

Hakube and Hattori looked at each other in confusion. They had no idea what they had just seen, but they agreed upon never bringing it up unless it was necessary. Neither of them could find a way to explain it anyways, except as a usual Kid thing, most likely. 

The British detective was probably the most confused out of the two, though. If Kid and Kudo were the same person… What was that they had just seen? Was it a prank? Was tonight’s thief an imposter? 

He was just so  _ confused _ . 

 

* * *

 

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **Soooooooo**

_ Shinichi Kudo _ :  **“Soooooooo” what?**

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **Soooooooo since I can’t strain myself for the next month…**

_ Shinichi Kudo _ :  **?**

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **...that means u have to replace me for the next heist~~~ yaaaay! :D**

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **the reason being since if I work as kid by doing research and all that juicy stuff, i have to take a break~~~ U can’t deny it Meitantei~~~**

_ Shinichi Kudo _ :  **... I guess.**

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **Yaaaaaaaay!!! XD GL detective! Doin all this by urself lol. You know what ur looking for, right???**

_ Shinichi Kudo _ :  **Yes, I do, now please leave me alone.**

_ Kaitou KID _ **: Ok~ Bye~ ;)**

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **P.S. Btw...**

_ Kaitou KID _ :  **...I wasn’t kidding~ ;D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be real with you, I am a KaiShin shipper. I dunno if I want this story to be KaiShin but, as you can see, it's already leaning towards that direction... 
> 
> Please let me know your opinion before it's too late. :,) 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudo and/or leave a comment! I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts! 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for the next chap, I'd welcome them with open arms! XD
> 
> Have a wonderful day~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have anything that you'd like to see, please let me know! And then I'll let YOU know if I can do it or not!
> 
> Also, I'm still not sure if I want to make this an actual story or just a series of one-shots. You tell me, ok?


End file.
